


7. Pajamas

by InfinityIllusion



Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [7]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shinji is having feelings, and is not sure what to do with them, phone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Since Misato-san’s apartment is being fumigated, Kaworu suggested that Shinji stay with him.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Series: On the First Day of Christmas maisumi Gave to Me... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075151
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	7. Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maisumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisumi/gifts).



> This has vague “there was only one bed” vibes that don’t quite deliver if only so Shinji didn’t completely combust.
> 
> Still not sure I got everyone’s voice right...but here we are! I’ve also not edited this on a computer so there probably more errors than normal, sorry :/

* * *

“Um, are you sure this is ok?” Shinji fiddles with the stack of clothes Kaworu placed in his arms not thirty seconds ago with bright smile.He’d then backed out of the bathroom leaving Shinji staring out the doorway, blushing.

“Don’t worry about it, Shinji-kun,” Kaworu calls from his room.“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it.”

“But -“

“It’s not your fault that Katsuragi-kuusa’s apartment has to be fumigated.You told me it was the entire building, right?”

“R-right...” Shinji shoves his face into the pajamas Kaworu is lending him.He really doesn’t want to think about the mess the apartment is going to be when he gets back, of how he’s ended up staying over at Kaworu’s in the first place.

“It sounds like someone from a lower floor also was the cause of the infestation, so it really couldn’t have been your fault!Unless you secretly planted an old sandwich or something down there?”

“No!”Shinji sticks his head out of the bathroom to make sure Kaworu knows he wouldn’t do that.“Kaworu-kun, why would I do that?”

Kaworu smirks at him.“Well, there was that one time the people on the first floor kept complaining about Katsuragi-kuusa and her inability to sort garbage other than cans and conbini food wrappers correctly.Then there was the time that a bunch of the people in the building were complaining about NERV.Then there’s the...”

Kaworu continues listing various events and offenses that Shinji had either completely forgotten, ignored, or never even knew about.Somehow, despite Kaworu only having come over to the apartment once.

“H-h-how....?” Shinji is very confused.

“Don’t worry, I’m just very good at keeping track of things.”Kaworu’s smirk gentles.“Are you going to take a shower or a bath?The tub is a little small, just in case you’d rather a bath.”

Shinji absolutely does not squeak, and mumbles “shower” into the borrowed clothes.

Actually taking the shower is somehow worse — now Shinji knows exactly what Kaworu’s shampoo and conditioner and soap smell like.He now knows what they smell like on him, too.And then there’s the towels and the clothes, which hang a little bit big on him, despite how Kaworu and he share a similar lanky build.And all of it smells like Kaworu.

“Oh, I’m glad they fit!” Kaworu says as soon as Shinji convinces himself to leave the bathroom.If Kaworu mentions anything about how red Shinji’s face is, Shinji is attributing it to the shower.

“I thought we were close enough that it wouldn’t be a problem, but I’m glad I’m right.”

“Y-yeah,” Shinji laughs a little, “they fit fine!”

“Wonderful. Then I’ll leave you for a bit while I take my own shower.” Kaworu winks as he steps around Shinji to enter the bathroom with his own pile of clothes.

Shinji stands there, just inside Kaworu’s bedroom, and does not scream.He mechanically walks to where a second futon is made up for him, and then screams a little into the pillow.

Why is he blushing this much? Shinji almost feels like blushing more because of how much he already is.But Kaworu is just being nice because Shinji didn’t want to go with Asuka and Misato-san to Kaji-san’s place and then Kaworu had shown up and offered to host him and Shinji had been really glad and also a little confused at Kaworu  wanting him to stay with him and then Shinji had found out that the fumigation was  today and he had no clothes or anything with him except for an extra uniform he keeps in the pilot’s locker room, his travel toothbrush set, and his cassette player.

And now he’s here, in Kaworu’s apartment, on Kaworu’s spare futon, wearing Kaworu’s clothes and having used Kaworu’s shampoo and soap and smelling like Kaworu.And Shinji isn’t sure how to handle any of this.Kaworu just seems to click with him in someway — Shinji is more comfortable with him than pretty much anyone he’s ever met, but today has been stressful and now he’s very confused and just.Doesn’t want to think anymore.

So he slips under the covers, puts on his headphones, and closes his eyes.

Over the music, Shinji can faintly hear the water shut off, and Kaworu comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later.He only knows because the lights are switched off pretty soon after the water sounds stopped.

In the dark, it almost feels like Kaworu is staring at Shinji for a few moments before Shinji hears a murmur he’s guessing is “goodnight.”

He doesn’t want to completely ignore Kaworu, despite his personal confusion at the moment, so he hums back, as if he were nearly asleep and heard someone say something.

It’s not good enough, but it’s something.That thought at least eventually let’s him drift off to sleep.

Kaworu seems to take Shinji’s lack of response the night before in stride, because the next morning he’s just as bright and cheerful as ever.Shinji is still reeling, but not enough to turn down Kaworu cooking breakfast despite his protests and desire to help.But watching Kaworu cook, Shinji can’t help but relax a little.Maybe it doesn’t have to be hard.Maybe it, whatever it is, can be relaxing, too.

* * *

Kudos and comments welcome!!!

~Fins


End file.
